Giraffe of Insanity (Boss)
'The Giraffe of Insanity '''is an extremely dangerous boss that can only be fought if the Player has defeated Ender Steve 30 times, all of Herobrine's boss forms, has visited at least 3/4 of the total dimensions, has defeated all of ScourgeGang, and has The Haskordathera and The Dynocherion in possession. It is one of the largest mobs in existence and also one of the strongest. It can only be challenged in Hardcore mode. Description Summoning Summoning the Giraffe of Insanity requires a lot of steps and a lot of time. First, the Player must have all of the following: A Lv. 300 Hyrebel, 200+ levels of experience, The Haskordathera and the Dynocherion, access to the Nether, a full set of enchanted armor (of any material), lots of Eyes of Ender, Blocks of Quantum, and every single potion type. First, the Player must ride their Hyrebel to the Nether. Then, they must place a 3 x 3 x 3 volume of Blocks of Quantum with Soul Sand in the middle. The Player must spam-click Eyes of Ender to where they hit this 3x3x3 volume of Quantum blocks (when in a vicinity of this, EoE will always go towards it) until the volume of Quantum blocks starts to glow black. This last step is the hardest part - the Player must drink one of every single type of potion and then, while having those effects applied, hit the glowing blocks with both the Haskordathera and the Dynocherion four times. This should turn it into what appears to be a black hole. The last thing the Player has to do is dismount their Hyrebel and force it into the black hole. After 15 seconds, the effects will start to take place. After 15 seconds, there will be a huge explosion that covers a 40 x 40 block radius that will be strong enough to damage (but not break) bedrock. Any mobs nearby will fall into the black hole (except the Player), and when 29 mobs have been sucked in, the Giraffe of Insanity will come out of the black hole. Music like this will slowly start to play: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ornAE0yQvLQ (credit goes to songmaker) Precautions ''WARNING: This boss is extremely dangerous, and only challengable once. If the Player fails to kill it, they must wait 6 months before challenging it again. The time needed to wait doubles every time they fail. This being said, the Player must, must, must be heavily equipped and experienced in combat before ever thinking to battle this boss. The Giraffe of Insanity is not a required boss to defeat, but it drops very good rewards. If the Player is considering fighting this creature, be very aware that the chance of dying is very high, if not 100%, if they come unequipped. This is essentially the hardest boss in the game by means of strength, speed, endurance, and difficulty. Since it is only challengable in Hardcore, you must be very careful with battling it, for even though it is not a "final boss", it is one of the very hardest. '' ''Be very, very cautious before attempting to fight it. Cutscenes Once the Giraffe of Insanity comes out, a cutscene will play. (Cutscene Lines) The Player: *slowly backing up in horror* Giraffe of Insanity: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! *bucks ferociously, destroying blocks around it* The Player: *sighs fearfully, wipes forehead, then runs forward* (End of Cutscene) The Giraffe of Insanity is not affected by any weapons except Bows, The Haskordathera, The Dynocherion, and potions. It normally has 1,000,000,000 <3 - but its health is automatically cut in half if the Player uses either the Haskordathera/The Dynocherion in the first hit (500,000,000 <3), making it easier to kill. However, the Giraffe of Insanity's only weakness is these two weapons and its semi-slow speed. It will be able to shoot fireballs, red lightning, whirlwinds, and simply stomp on the player that can deal a massive amount of damage without the right armor. An upside to this fight is that the more it is damaged, the less amount of damage it will be able to do. The best method for fighting the Giraffe of Insanity is to deflect its attacks with The Haskordathera - which will half the damage the GoI's attack would normally do if it hits. All of its attacks deal a randomized set of damage (when full health, anywhere between 1 <3 - 90 <3 on its own), but the maximum damage will decrease little by little every time it is hit. By the time the Giraffe of Insanity is at 3/4 health, it will start to use its attacks more frequently and its movement will increase. Any block it touches, except bedrock, will explode. Do not touch the feet, or else the Player will be OHKO'd (so long as nothing prevents an OHKO). Worse still, the Player has 1 hour to defeat the Giraffe of Insanity - if it is not defeated before then, it will vanish and only drop 30 XP orbs. When it is at 1/2 health, the Giraffe of Insanity will deal significantly less damage but will start to spawn random bosses (not including Herobrine) at 1/4 of their speed, health, and damage to attack the Player (if it spawns a cutscene boss, the cutscene boss will spawn in at its last phase). This may significantly lag the Player's computer. When at least 2 of every one of these bosses is killed, the Giraffe of Insanity will start to shapeshift into random bosses that have double of all their stats (speed, health, damage) except their health, which will be at a quarter of its regular amount. It will still spawn random bosses while in this phase. The Giraffe of Insanity will not switch back to its regular form until every one of the bosses it shapeshifts into is killed. Once this happens (and any newly-spawned random bosses are killed at least once), the Giraffe of Insanity will further decrease in power up until it is at 1/4 health - then, things get very tricky. When the GoI reaches 1/4 of health, it will start shapeshifting into random bosses again, however all of these bosses will have tripled attack (but 1/4 of every other stat), dark coloring, and empty eyes like a Zombie's. The Giraffe of Insanity WILL switch occasionally to its regular form, but some bones in its legs will start to show, and it will show more the more it gets damaged. When the GoI is at 1/6 of its regular health, everything at the Giraffe of Insanity's thighs and below will be solid bone and it will stop shapeshifting. Despite this, it will keep attacking the player. However, it will be severely slowed down and its attack will only range from 1 - 5 <3, and its bones will continue appearing around the neck. However, when it gets to 1/8 health, it will start spawning all the most dangerous mobs to fight the Player (8 of each), all inflicted with insanity and have empty black eyes. Once all of these mobs are killed, the Giraffe of Insanity will continue attacking the player, but the only attack they will actually do is headbutting and stomping. Their forehead will start to reveal their skull, as will the neck and the back. At this point, it is close to nowhere near a threat. When it has 50 hearts left, it will literally be a living skeleton. The Dynocherion, however, will no longer work - only the Haskordathera. The Giraffe of Insanity can no longer deal damage, but it will still run around circling the Player. Every hit has a 40% chance of not working. When it has 20 <3 left, the GIraffe of Insanity's defense will quadruple. Every hit only does half a heart, and it will now run blindly around. Some of its bones will start to break off, chip, or turn to dust, particularly around the back. At this point, it will be like a duck sitting in the sun waiting to be killed. However, when it has no health left, the Giraffe of Insanity will lose its skull, but it will ressurect itself to have 400 <3 and doubled defense - except it will still be entirely bones and it can only stomp to do 4 <3 on its own and knock back the Player. When this has been killed, it will ressurect AGAIN and lose one of its back legs, but at 200 <3. When this last version has finally died, the Giraffe of Insanity will slowly crumble to nothing more but a pile of broken bones. The Player will receive 800,000,000 orbs of XP (Lag alert), 900 of every possible gemstone, every sword (except the Haskordathera and the Dynocherion) with a random enchantment, and 3 Insanity Gems. Category:Highly Feared Category:Bosses Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs